Magolor
|-|Base= |-|Crowned Form= |-|2nd Crowned Form= |-|EX Form= |-|Magolor Soul= Summary Magolor is an alien from the planet Halcandra that exists in Another Dimension, he acts as a supporting character and final boss during Kirby's Return to Dreamland, later becoming a friend and ally to Kirby & co. He is introduced in the opening cutscene, making a crash landing on planet Popstar along with his ship, Lor Starcutter. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee offer to help fix the distraught alien's ship in order to help him get back home. Ecstatic, Magolor promises the group a trip to Halcandra, his home planet, once his ship is fixed. However, once reaching the planet, Magolor's true intentions are revealed, as he dons an immensely powerful artifact known as the Master Crown, granting him godlike power. The treacherous alien vows to take control of the entire universe, starting with planet Popstar. After the events of Return to Dreamland, Magolor returned and asked for repentance from Kirby, in which Magolor made Kirby an amusement park with no ulterior motives whatsoever. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A. 4-A with the Lor Starcutter | 4-A, higher in EX form | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Magolor, "Deceptive egg" (イカサマたまご, by Zan Partizanne in the official Kirby Twitter account) Origin: Kirby's Return to Dream Land Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Alien from Another Dimension, Inhabitant of Halcandra, Wizard, Pilot and owner of the Lor Starcutter | As before, Traitor | A sad shell possessed by the limitless power of the Master Crown, Manifestation of the Master Crown itself | As the first key, Star Ally (In Star Allies) Powers and Abilities: Note that the distinction between his keys in this section is incomplete) Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Genius Intelligence, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid in combat, possibly much higher over time. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire. Supposedly released unharmed from the Master Crown after his defeat in his 2nd form with it, and then he would turn into light & vanish, but he looked unconscious at the time, making the previous notion questionable; His body turning into light and vanishing seem more like his body turning into a soul and getting destroyed, which he came back from in a later game), Immortality (Type 3), Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Flight, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility (Seemingly passes through obstacles during his races with Kirby. Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy via Space Jump), Summoning (Can summon enemies, obstacles, an Ultra Sword and his Lor Starcutter), Control over the Lor Starcutter (Which has Energy Projection, Forcefield Generation, True Flight & Spaceflight, Air Manipulation, Danmaku, Time Travel not combat applicable and Size Manipulation), Teleportation, Aura, Spatial Manipulation & Creation (Created 2 pocket realms with multiple stars in small structures over unknown periods of time. Warps space when finishing using Dimensional Vanish, damaging nearby enemies. Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars, they are also able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), Air Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation via Magic Barrier, Explosion Manipulation (Via Gem Apple Bombs, which he can endlessly generate and are detonated remotely), Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power. Can bestow electric, fire and air powers to others), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Resurrection (3 Gem Apples can be used to revive and fully heal their user & his allies, Magolor should be able to utilize this function of them. As a seller who gains them as currency in a worldwide known Shoppe, he should have more than a member of Team Kirby, who can own hundreds of them), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items. All health healed with Power-Up Hearts & Gem Apples), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) |-|With Master Crown= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Genius Intelligence, True Flight & Spaceflight, Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid in combat, much higher over time), Immortality (Type 3), Magic, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Control over Lor Starcutter (Which has Energy Projection, Forcefield Generation, True Flight & Spaceflight, Air Manipulation, Danmaku and Time Travel not combat applicable), Teleportation, Air Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Portal Creation, BFR (Can open portals to summon enemies from other places. Will eventually remove them with more portals if Kirby & co. don't beat them), Telekinesis, Vibration Manipulation & Power Nullification, Teleportation, likely Mind Control (Controlled dozens of Doomers to attack Kirby & co. as this creatures could stay & die on places that could crush them and made organized pirouettes when summoned by Magolor), and Transformation, Attack Reflection (Demonstrated here), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, heat and cold, Black Holes (His resistances were shown after Return to Dream Land, the game in which he used the crown, but are unlikely to have been obtained from that point forward) |-|Magolor Soul= Same as previously, but to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-High), Life Manipulation (Created enemies and objects to telekinetically throw towards his enemies), Weapon Creation & Mastery Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Able to contend with Kirby in races. Created 2 pocket realms with multiple stars in small structures over unknown periods of time), able to negate durability in some ways. Multi-Solar System level with the Lor Starcutter | Multi-Solar System level (Able to bend the fabric of parts of Another Dimension to his whim), higher with EX form (Drew more power out of the Master Crown), can ignore durability with a good portion of his attacks | Multi-Solar System level (Able to rip open black holes potent enough to swallow the whole battlefield, including the massive portal in the background, which had several stars in it. Capable of turning the fabric of the universe itself into a weapon. Able to turn the screen upside down, including the background. [https://youtu.be/kQCci-Q2n4g His defeat caused the destruction of interstellar parts of the reality where he was, including the zone where his fight took place and the 15 areas where the Sphere Doomers were fought in Return to Dream Land, when each of them had multiple stars], as well as at least 4 nebulae in total note below), can ignore durability with a good portion of his attacks | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to negate durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Keap up with Kirby in several races; Comparable to the Warp Star [196172280675748830c]. Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight. Along with the other Star Allies, he can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe). Massively FTL+ with the Lor Starcutter | Massively FTL+ (Outpaced Landia while flying backwards and making the stars blur behind them. Blitzed Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee with projectiles. Reacted to an attack from Kirby while weakened), higher in EX form | Massively FTL+ (As before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class (Could contend with Kirby's Ultra Sword for a little), higher with EX form | Multi-Solar System Class (Can hurt Kirby with his own version of the Ultra Sword and Grand Hammer abilities) | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level (Canonically only defeated by Kirby with his Ultra abilities, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee) | Multi-Solar System level (Canonically only defeated by Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee) | At least Multi-Solar System level, self-resurrection & healing makes him difficult to kill with optional items Stamina: Very high | Immense | Limitless | Very high Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby), far higher via Spatial Manipulation, Cross-Dimensional via the Lor Starcutter, Low Multiversal via teleportation/Dimensional Vanish | Interstellar. Low Multiversal via teleportation & portals (Opened a portal to Popstar from Another Dimension) | Interstellar. Low Multiversal via teleportation & portals Intelligence: Genius. Repaired and updated the Lor Starcutter, a futuristic vehicle created by The Ancients, later repaired it again after having it destroyed by Landia in their first battle. Knew how to create pocket reams of various sizes within small structures, similar to those the Lor Starcutter has in it, he used this knowledge to make multiple theme parks and attractions in different worlds. The many traps he incorporated in this theme parks make his most difficult challenges being seen as challenging for King Dedede and Kirby. Magolor is a very smooth talker who is talented at using others to achieve his goals, even managing to dupe Meta Knight, who has been proven to be incredibly alert to threats, given the events of Amazing Mirror and Squeak Squad. Has a lot of knowledge on The Ancients and their creations. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Meta Knight, Hyness and Void Termina Standard Equipment: None notable | The Master Crown and the Lor Starcutter | The Master Crown *'Optional Equipment:' Hundreds of Gem Apples (Used by the Magolor in the Dream Kingdom) | None | None | As the first key. Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler and Invincibility Candy *'Can Create/Summon:' Several enemies to assist him and obstacles | As before, the Lor Starcutter | As before, Ultra Sword recreations of Galaxia (Meta Knight's sword), frozen Grandhammer, and separate dragon flames | As before minus the last key, a Friend Star Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | He's being possessed by the Master Crown | None notable Key: Pre-Star Allies base | Master Crown Magolor | Magolor Soul | Post-Star Allies Note 1: Another Dimension's size as a universe in Return to Dream Land is acknowledged, but there is not evidence of Magolor affecting all of it as opposed to interstellar parts of it. Given Another Dimension's portrayal as a multiverse in Star Allies, it's possible for the areas where the Sphere Doomers were fought to be separate universes. This would exponentially increase the power and speed of many characters in the verse, but the matter remains unclear until a confirmation may arrive. Note 2: Contrary to popular belief, Magolor was never send into a "dimension beyond space and time" after his defeat in Return to Dream Land, said description refers to the same dimension where his fight took place, Another Dimension, which in turn completely lacks the minimum requirements needed to truly be beyond space and time or transcend those 2 concepts. Instead, Another Dimension has space and time, but the latter happens differently there and this was expressed in a poetic way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. |-|Unique Powers= Kirby Star Allies-Base Magolor's Magic Barrier.gif|Magic Barrier Kirby Star Allies-Base Magolor's Ultra Sword.gif|Ultra Sword *'Magic Sphere:' Magolor releases a sphere of energy that launches forward, homing in on nearby enemies as it flies. If no enemies are nearby, it is launched at a random angle. It can bestow Electricity Manipulation on allies. **'Revolution Orbs:' Magolor releases two twirling spheres of energy that launch forward. It can bestow Electricity Manipulation on allies. **'Revolution Flame:' Magolor releases three swirling balls of flame that launch forward. It can bestow Fire Manipulation on allies. *'Deadly Needles:' Magolor manipulates energy to make two needles that rise up next to him, one to either side. In his Soul form, these needles are made out of space. **'Double Deadly Needles:' Magolor makes four needles that rise up next to him, two to either side, covering a wider distance. **'Double Deadly Needles Deluxe:' Magolor makes a series of eight needles around him, four to either side, covering a very large distance. *'Magalor Surge:' Magolor surges forwards while spinning and manipulating air. He uses a similar move in his races against Kirby to mobilize faster than the Pink Puffball, and in Star Allies the technique advances faster than what he can run, indicating a high attack speed. It can bestow Air Manipulation on allies. The attack's name has a typo of his name. *'Gem Apple Bombs:' Magolor throws three Gem Apple Bombs forward. After landing, the bombs begin to expand and reach full potency after about 7/some seconds. This attack can be used underwater, but Magolor will only drop one Gem Apple bomb directly downwards. **'Detonate:' Magolor giggles as he detonates the Gem Apple Bombs, dealing more damage in a wider radius the bigger they are. This move can also be used during any of Magolor's other attacks, which will detonate them without Magolor giggling. *'Black Hole:' Magolor floats in place as he raises his arms over his head, creating a rune circle that can be manoeuvred around freely. **'Summon:' The rune circle collapses into a black hole. Any food items absorbed will heal Magolor. *'Ultra Sword:' Magolor summons an Ultra Sword from a rune circle which he swings downwards, covering a wide radius. *'Magic Barrier:' Magolor creates a star-shaped shield to protect him while guarding. It blocks chip damage while active, when broken it reverts into a normal Guard. *'Dimensional Vanish:' Magolor disappears into a portal, leaving only an invulnerable distortion in the air in which he manoeuvres around freely. He will later reappear through another portal while warping space, damaging nearby enemies. In-game he reappears automatically after about 5 seconds, however, this is likely to be a game mechanic. *'Summon Lor:' Magolor summons the Lor Starcutter, which allies can ride on, increasing its size and damaging nearby enemies. Outside of this technique, Magolor should be able to summon the Lor for his own use. **'Magoloran Launch:' Magolor launches the Lor Starcutter, which flies straight forwards, damaging any foes in its path with great destructive power. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Magolor transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Aura:' An aura covers his body during his hardest race against Kirby, we don't see him activating this but it ends when he finishes the race. The aura could be amplifying his stats as it seems less likely to be for intimidation alone, but this is unclear. |-|Common Powers= Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Magolor making use of a Friend Heart *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Magolor generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Magolor. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as effect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Items |-|Gem Apples=Specials gems that grow on trees and have a number of uses. Most notably, Team Kirby can use them in combat to instantly revive and heal their whole group when they all die, only wasting 3 of them. The Gem Apples are used as currency and as Magolor is the only employee of his Shoppe, which he describes as "number one in the whole Dream Kingdom", this should imply that he has access to hundreds of them, such like a singular member of Team Kirby but on a higher scale. Magolor also uses his Shoppe to repeatedly sell and negotiate stuff with Kirby, and should be able to use all of the Gem Apples' functions, which possibly act on their own. |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Magolor becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Magolor summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail, but the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star-shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. [https://youtu.be/zGLGkp9M2yw?t=1168 Magolor uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies]. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Gallery Magolor_Cannon.gif|Magolor firing a laser that ignores Kirby's guard Kirbys Return to Dreamland-Magolor Soul's Black Hole attack.gif|Magolor Soul creating a black hole Kirbys Return to Dreamland-Magolor Soul's Another Dimension attack.gif|Magolor Soul throwing space Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Under My Control Kirby's Return to Dreamland - C-R-O-W-N-E-D Final Magolor Race - Kirby's Dream Collection Music Extended TKCD_Magolor_artwork_2.png|Magolor as the appeared in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Flavor_Text_•_Kirby_Star_Allies.png|One of Magolor's pause screen descriptions in Star Allies. There is a mistranslation in the part that says "galaxy", the original kanji says "universe" (宇宙) FIGHT_FOR_THE_CROWN!-Celebration_Pictures-Kirby_Star_Allies.png The_Shape_of_a_Heart-Celebration_Pictures-Kirby_Star_Allies.png Kirby_Star_Allies-Artwork.jpg Feats *[[User blog:Eficiente/Kirby: Casual Black Holes Feats#.28Base.29 Magolor.27s black_hole .28Star Allies.29|His "Black Hole" attack in Star Allies was calculated at 3.0601196e37 Joules/5-A]] Others Notable Victories: Marx (Kirby) Marx's profile (Note: Both were in base forms, bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo's Profile (Speed was equalized, Shadow Mega Mewtwo X and Magolor with the Master Crown were used) Discord (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Speed was equalized, Magolor Soul was used) Notable Losses: Digitamamon (Digimon) Digitamamon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Space Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Bosses Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tricksters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Traitors Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summons Category:Environment Users Category:Engineers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 4